Many engagments
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: the prequel to many wedding the different ways MIOBI characters got engaged
1. Christmas

Sasha surprised Summer with a trip to New York City for Christmas they have been dating for about two and a half years the trip was a four days full of surprises including one major one at the end of the trip. On their first day in NY they went to see wicked and phantom of the opera on Broadway. The second day of the trip they went to central park including the zoo to see summer's favorite animal the red panda the third day they visited St. Patrick cathedral for a service and the metropolitan museum of art. Their final day of the trip they went Rockefeller Center to go ice skating and look at the famous tree. They were both nervous ice skating they both didn't want to fall and hurt themselves or other skaters. Summer and Sasha seems to be a natural at ice skating once they hit the ice thanks to Sasha being a former gymnast and Summer having dance training when she was younger after skating for about an hour they put their shoes on and went to see the tree. When they got to the tree Summer was looking at the tree and all of a sudden she looks to her right and Sasha was on bended knee. Sasha says

Sasha: I want a special yet memorable trip for you and I for Christmas .We've been together for nearly 2 years and I thought marriage seemed like the like the next step. you are so special to me we have had our ups and downs but you don't give up on someone you love. You are my soul mate. I want to commit a lifetime that would be with you. Summer, Will you marry me?

Summer: yes, I want to make a lifetime commitment to you as well

Sasha takes out the ring and places it on Summer's finger before getting up from bended knee and kisses her and spun her around. There had been a crowd that gathered around them but they were in their own little world. On the way back to the hotel hand in hand Summer thought to herself this was the best and most memorable Christmas she has ever had.


	2. Eiffel Tower

Emily was waiting under the Eiffel tower waiting for Damon it has been two years it is now 2012 the Olympics were over since they seen each other many things have change including the gold all around medal around Emily's neck. She was losing hope that Damon was not going to come it had been twenty minutes since their meeting time she was about to leave but she saw Damon walking up the path to the tower. Once Damon spotted Emily he ran to her pulling her into a hug and whispered into her ear I love you which Emily responded back with the same words the hug seems to have lasted for hours after they finally pulled out of the hug. Damon grabbed her hand and led her to a surprise picnic he set up that was near the tower. After sitting down on the red and white plaid blanket and opened the basket and ate lunch. After eating Damon took a deep breath and stood up and wiped his has on his jeans before offering a hand to Emily she stands up after that Damon leads them to under the tower he turns them so they are facing each other and kisses her forehead before saying to Emily …

Damon: "it has been two year but my love for you is as strong as ever I'm so proud of you winning that medal that is hanging on your neck. I'm never ever going to give up on you again, ever… You're the glue that keeps my heart together, the light at the end of the tunnel, and most importantly, I love no one as much as I love you. My heart is perfect because you are inside. We will make great memories that we will forever cherish. Life and Fate brought us together and I couldn't be any happier. I've fallen for you since day one, and I keep falling. I am glad we are back together. "

After Damon says all of this he wipes Emily's tears that are falling onto her cheeks and he gets down on bended knee and says "will you marry me?" After that he pulls out a ring from his pocket

Emily puts her hand over her mouth she was in shock she finally removed her hand after a few seconds and said

Emily: "yes I will marry you. You're my rock, my love, And my soul mate."

Damon stands up and places the ring on Emily's finger and kisses her after a while he breaks the kiss and grabs her hand leading her to his rental car both with smiles on their faces and thoughts of an amazing future together .


	3. Art

Becca loved old painting and auctions so Brian knew the perfect proposal he had to plan.

The week before Brian's plan he went to Christie's Private Sales Gallery in New York to rent it out for the fake vintage art auction he hired thirty actors to play buyers and the Auctioneer. Brian hired movie set designer Isabelle Robertson to decorate the entire room with art auction props to make it look as authentic and believable as possible. Every single item in the auction was relevant to Brian and Becca's relationship or was something that Becca loved. The week after Brian surprised Becca by taking her to the art auction. After they took their seats in the front row the Auctioneer s started with the first item which was a the first item was a canvas with a painting of Santa Monica's pier Ferris Wheel where they had their first date when they went there on vacation with Emily ( Brian's sister)and Damon. The second item was a canvas with a painting of red rose and white tulips which represented the flower Brian gave to Becca on their second date. After a few more items were shown all of a suddenly two of the "buyers" at the auction got up and started to singing All of me by John Legend which was sort of Becca and Brian's song after the song Brian got down on bended knee and pulled out a little black box in the box was a ring which Brian secretly bought at a vintage jewelry Auction a few months ago without Becca's knowing. Brian took Decca's left hand and asked her "will you marry me?" Becca said "Yes" Brian took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger it fit perfectly Brian stood up after and kissed Becca.


End file.
